


Busy Being Yours

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex kicks Miles out of their home after a nasty argument. Neither of them can sleep very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I recently saw on tumblr (if anyone knows who, let me know and I'll give credit!)
> 
> "I'm sorry, my phone data coverage does not cover the bullshit zone you're in."
> 
> Also, big thanks to Ellie aka thosewhitejeans.tumblr.com for betaing the fic for me! You're a star :*

Alex wasn't a possessive person. He trusted that Miles would never betray him or their relationship. Alex knew he would always be the one Miles crawled into bed with every night, that he was the one Miles knew inside out. So why was he he getting pissed with Miles just because he was chatting up some bird across the room?

Alex was angry and he didn't know what to do with himself. He'd never been jealous when it came to Miles before, so why now? Miles had chatted up plenty of people in Alex's company, albeit most of them had been before their relationship, and the remaining few when Miles had no spare cash for a drink, but still, Alex had never been this angry about it.

He excused himself from the half-hearted conversation he was having to run to the bathroom, thankful that the party he was currently at was in his own house, he didn't really fancy the idea of opening the wrong door and finding who-knows-what.

After locking the door he looked at himself in the mirror and he wasn't going to lie, he looked damn good tonight. He knew it was a shallow thing to say, but Miles should be all over him, not some chick he hardly knew.

With a hand on either side, he leaned on the sink for support and took a deep breath. He was over-thinking things, getting worked up for no reason. Miles would never do anything to hurt him, he knew that.

Alex collected himself and left the bathroom, opting to stroll down the hallway towards the kitchen in search of a drink. He was about to walk past the doorway of the living room, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The chick from earlier had her lips planted on some poor lads mouth. Alex didn't realize that it had been Miles until he reached the kitchen, and by the time he got back to the living room, the girl was already gone. Miles hadn't even seen Alex and he already had a look of guilt plastered across his face.

Alex grabbed the arm of whoever was closest to him.

"Get everybody out of here."

The person, who happened to be Matt, looked at him oddly. Alex just gave him a look that said 'please' and everyone was out the door in a matter of minutes. Miles acted like he'd done nothing wrong, walking up to Alex and demanding to know what he'd just done. Acting like he hadn't just destroyed Alex minutes before.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex inquired. Miles paled, knowing his cover had been blown.

"Fucking answer me," Alex said, his voice beginning to shake. "You owe me a bloody explanation at least."

"I swear Al, it weren't what it looked like."

"Really? Do you wanna know what it looked like to me? Do you?" Alex said, feeling hot tears well in his eyes. "It looked like my boyfriend ignoring me all night to chat up some bird. It looked like you preferring her fucking company, and it looked like you being in no rush to push her off when she fucking latched onto you."

"Oh stop being such a pretentious little git."

Alex's breath stopped. He raised his head to meet Miles' eyes.

"Get out."

"What? No, Alex, come on, I didn't-"

"I said, get out."

"Alex, please-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT MILES."

Miles stopped and just stared. "You know what, fine." He said, throwing his hands up."Just let me ask you one thing Al, where the fuck did you get the idea that I would enjoy being with anybody other than you?"

Alex remained silent, his breath heavy.

"Whatever, man." Miles said, shaking his head, turning around and walking out the front door.

~

The day after he'd booted Miles out, Alex was angry. He ignored Miles' calls and eventually just turned his phone off. He realized he was being petty, but he needed space, from Miles and from their relationship.

That's not to say Alex didn't miss him. Even the thought of sleep at night was near impossible without Miles' lanky body pressed up against his, and when he awoke on day two without Miles, he accidentally made two cups of tea out of habit and the twang of loneliness that hit his heart was unbearable.

~

Alex's phone rang, again, and he had no intention of answering it. Until he looked to it's place on the coffee table and saw Miles' face on the screen. His impulses took over. He was all set for acting calm and collected, but once Miles spoke, "Alex? Thank fuck. I've been calling all day", all he could feel was betrayal.

“I’m sorry, my phone data coverage does not cover the bullshit zone you're in.”

Alex hung up and flung his phone in the direction of the coffee table. He was being such a child, but he was not going to let Miles get away with it.

He spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch in his underwear and watching reruns of Breaking Bad. He was in no mood to do anything, and when Matt arrived and tried to get him out of bitter state, he sent him packing too.

~

Day three brought Miles banging on the front door at 2 am.

"Al, please, let me in."

Alex wrapped the duvet around himself and tried to ignore Miles.

"Alex, come on. How long are you planning on keeping this up?"

Alex didn't budge. And it seemed, neither did Miles. Alex could still hear his voice, raspy, as if he'd been crying, shouting from the front porch. The thought that Miles had been crying softened Alex up a bit. He sat up on his bed and ran a shaking hand through his unruly hair.

Miles was right, he had kept this going for long enough, they needed to settle things.

Alex rose from his bed and slowly walked downstairs towards the front door, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. With no indication to Miles, he swung the front door open.

And when he did, all he wanted to do was close it again. Pretend he hadn't just seen Miles. Miles who had dark circles and deep lines engraved under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for years. Miles whose hair was a mess and whose cheeks were completely tear stained. Alex wanted to shoot himself for even thinking that Miles was unfaithful.

And just like that, he dropped his facade. Hot tears poured from the far corners of his eyes and when Miles arms opened, he didn't even have to think before he was engulfed in Miles scent and warmth.

"I'm sorry."

"I know" Alex murmured, his eyes closed and his face buried in the crook of Miles' neck.

"No, Alex, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry about the kiss, I'm sorry about the name calling and I'm sorry about leaving."

Alex pulled away and grasped Miles' head in his hands.

"I know." He whispered, his eyes finding Miles', "I know."

"I'm sorry too. I should never have doubted you," he said, gently running his thumb across the younger man's cheek, "It looks as though these past few days have been just as bad for you, and I'm sorry."

Miles wrapped his arms around Alex's smaller frame, slowly running his hands up and down the other mans back.

"It's okay. We're okay."


End file.
